x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Survival of the Fittest * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Mindbender * Dark Horizon I * Dark Horizon II * Impact * Sins of the Son Personality Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Advanced telepathic abilities that allow him to read minds, influence memories and perceptions, seize control of or manipulate motor functions, and project his consciousness beyond his body in an astral form. Early Life Charles Xavier was born to a wealthy family and should have lived a very comfortable life. However, early in life, Charles's father mysteriously died, and his mother eventually married her late husband's former partner, Dr. Kurt Marko, and Charles received a half-brother, Cain Marko. The family moved to a small town outside New York called Bayville, in order for Charles and his mother to attempt to avoid some of the painful memories of loss. Life went on for Charles, despite bullying from Cain. In his early teens, Charles suddenly began hearing other people's thoughts, and after studying genetics he realized he was a "mutant," someone born with an X-Factor in their genes that allows them to have superhuman powers. At some point, Charles was crippled and lost the use of his legs. How exactly this happened is unknown. He also defeated his step-brother, who had become the near-invincible Juggernaut, and designed a prison tank for him that is maintained by the Federal government. Soon, while lecturing at a university, Charles met another young mutant by the name of Erik Lensherr. The two were instant friends, believing they could eventually make the world safe for mutants. The two differed in their methods of doing this. Together, they developed a mutant-finding computer named Cerebro. However, after Charles met Ororo Munroe (Storm) and recruited her to find the wild man named Logan, Erik donned his persona of Magneto and challenged Charles for Logan's loyalty. When Logan chose Xavier's way, Magneto left. With the small fortune he had inherited from his mother, Charles turned his family's mansion into his School for Gifted Youngsters, in the hope of helping young mutants learn to control their powers. Ororo and Logan became instructors at his school, and took the codenames Storm and Wolverine. Using his powerful mutant-tracking computer, Cerebro, Charles sought out his first two students, Scott Summers, who possessed optic blasts, and Jean Grey, with mental powers similar to the Professor's. Eventually "Professor X" recruited others, and the fledgling X-Men were born. Season 1 Professor X trained the X-Men to control their abilities, and to use them against those who would harm others, such as the Brotherhood. He guides his students sternly, but with a fatherly love that binds the entire team together. Recently, Professor X brought a number of new students to the school, and recruited a new teacher, the Beast, a Bayville alum who had previously turned down an offer to join Xavier's cause. All together, Professor X and his staff run the Institute as a supplementary program for the students, who all attend Bayville High for their regular classes. * Strategy X Charles Xavier and Ororo Monrow show up at bayville High to smooth things over after Scott loses control of his powers and blows some stuff up. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts and then they heads off to the train station to pick up Kurt Wagner who's come to join the school. At the mansion Xavier shows Kurt to his room and gives him an images inducer to make him look human. Storm drops off his X-Men costume. Scott calls the Prof. to tell him about some new mutant named Toad. Xavier sends Storm to "audition" Toad. Xavier shows up to Todd & kurt fighting, he stops them to say the Toad is a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Kurt's head and he jumps Kurt again. Kurt ports and they end up in the Danger Room. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. Toad runs into Logan on his way out, but Xavier tells Wolverine to let him go. Then he welcomes Logan home. * X Impulse Charles Xavier picks up Kitty Pryds signature with Cerebro gives her stats. Kitty Pryde from Northbrook, age 15. Xavier and Jean Grey head out in the Blackbird to see Kitty. They try to talk to her parents but the father is rude and tells them to leave them alone. Xavier sends Jean to see Kitty at school. Later Xavier tells Kitty she used her gift well and her father tells Xavier that they have things to talk about. * Rogue Recruit A ninja sneaks into the X-Men mansion. Storm attacks him and ends up knocking him into the danger room. The ninja takes out some machinery before Charles Xavier calls for him to stop. Turns out to be Wolverine giving a demonstration for the students. He tells Storm that the mansions defenses were too easily breached and they talk about ways to boost security. Xavier arrives and tells Scott Summers to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. Kurt 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. * Speed & Spyke Xavier contacts Storm and tells her Jean and Scott are coming to help. He also tells Storm that Cerebro picked up another mutant at the ball game. Xavier will use his influence to get Evan out of jail, if Evan will join the school. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. Xavier tells Storm that Evan fits in just fine. * Turn of the Rogue Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. At the mansion Xavier's confronted by Magneto. Magneto tells him that his kids are doing well but that Xavier does not trust with them with the truth. He slams Xavier into the glass doors. At the institute, Xavier and Logan talk about the kids not knowing that Darkholme is really Mystique. Logan says they should tell them the truth, but Xavier says he doesn't know if they're ready for it. Storm and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tries to contact Scott telepathically, and then tells Storm and Logan that he's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Logan talks to Xavier about Sabertooth coming after him and that he'll probably try baiting Wolverine away from the school. Xavier realizes this means he'll try to take one of the students, and that they're all in danger now. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * Survival of the Fittest At the Institute, Charles Xavier is keeping track of the X-Kids with Cerebro. Logan asks if Xavier told them not to use their powers. Xavier tells him that he had hoped they'd use their own judgment and decide not to. Wolverine says that he should have taken care of their survival training himself, and Xavier tells him that the kids felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp. Cerebro picks up a signature and Xavier finds out that it's Juggernaut on the loose. Xavier explains to Wolverine that Juggernaut is Cain Marko, Xavier's half-brother, and how he used mysticism to awaken his dormant X-gene. Juggernaut is now virtually invulnerable and wants to take revenge on Xavier for having him locked away. They show Juggernaut trashing police cars. Storm takes off in the X-jet, she flies above the area where Juggernaut is traveling and creates a dense fog. Xavier believes that it will keep others (police, etc) from trying to catch Juggernaut and getting hurt. Juggernaut reaches the Danger Room (where the prof is hiding) and knocks out Wolverine. Mystique comes in, yelling at Juggernaut for not holding up his end of the deal. He knocks her away and tells her that he doesn't make deals. Mystique crawls backwards and is trapped with Xavier as Juggernaut advances. At the Institute, Xavier tries to talk Juggernaut out of harming him. When Juggernaut won't listen Xavier activates the Danger Room. Juggernaut destroys everything in his path and is about to reach Xavier when the X-Kids and the Brotherhood arrive. He reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her TK to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. Later Xavier returns Cain to prison. On the way out Jean and Scott flirt and then talk about how good it was to fight along side the Brotherhood. * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. The Xavier is able to see the woman's face and realizes it's Mystique. He also watches as a couple scoop Kurt out of the water and Mystique watches them from a distance and then turns and walks away. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Xavier to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow., but he doesn't tell any of them that it was Mystique in Rogue's dreams. The next day at Bayville High Xavier goes to see Raven at the high school. He asks her what they were doing in the castle and about Kurt. She thinks he's bluffing, but some of the memories come back to her. Xavier asks if it was worth the loss of her son and she yells at him to get out. Before he goes, he tells her, her son has turned into a "fine young lad". As he leaves he telephonically communicates with Logan with the location of the castle and Logan takes off in the Blackbird. Back at the mansion Xavier tells Logan, Scott and Jean everything he knows about Mystique and Kurt and about Magneto doing genetic research. He says they may never know for sure if Mystique is really Kurt's mother, or what was done to Kurt in the lab. They decide not to tell Kurt what they've learned. * Grim Reminder Xavier talks to Wolverine about his intense nightmares in a courtyard. He asks to reads his mind to find out what the nightmare really is...Possibly a suppressed memories of how Logan got his adamantium, and was experimented on, and that Mt. McKenna has something to do with it. Logan gets up to leave but Xavier stops him, tells him he knows he's headed to Mt McKenna to find out what's happening there. Logan walks away as Xavier asks if he wants company, but Logan declines. Back at the mansion Logan comes to in the med-lab. Xavier tells him that he's alright and Logan asks about the kids. Xavier tells him that they're fine and Kitty's been in every hour to check on him since the surgery. That they removed the chip. Wolverine says he's going to find out someday who had this done to him. * The Cauldron I Logan walks into the new cerebro and Charles Xavier tells him that they've found a new mutant. When Logan asks him what the big emergency is Xavier tells him that Alex Masters is Scott's brother. Logan says he thought that he died in the plane crash and Xavier says that they all thought he did. He tells Logan to have Scott meet them in the hangar that they're going to Hawaii. In the hangar Xavier tells Scott about his brother being alive. Scott freaks saying he should've looked for him sooner, he shouldn't have believed he was dead. They load up into the Blackbird and leave. In Hawaii, the Blackbird lands on the beach. Scott and Logan get out and find Alex's surfboard. They follow the footprints and Logan says that Magneto has been there. In the jet Xavier tries to telepathically talk to Magneto, the jet is suddenly pulled off the ground. Wolverine runs after it and is able to jump up onto the landing gear. Wolverine tries to climb up into the blackbird while Magneto and Xavier argue telepathically before Wolverine disappears. The Blackbird hovers into Magneto's base in space, Asteroid M. Magneto greets Xavier and tells him that all of the X-Men are facing a "trial by fire". The X-Men and Brotherhood will fight and the winner will win sanctuary on Asteroid M. Xavier tries to talk him out of it, but Magneto won't listen. Magneto tells Xavier "it's almost over now". Magneto asks Xavier to join him and Xavier asks him what happens to those that won't. Magneto shows him Rogue, Jean and Storm in stasis tubes. He tells him that for everyone that he has to force, another recruit comes along willingly. Alex and Scott walk in (wearing matching outfits no less) and Xavier looks shocked and says "Scott, No!" * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. At the last minute Xavier is able to get off a warning to Wolverine, telling him to lose the fight. Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Jean and Xavier try to free the brothers, but they end up freeing themselves by blasting their way through. They argue with Jean and Xavier. Jean finally tells Scott that if he's the future, she doesn't want anything to with it. She walks away as Xavier tells Scott he just crossed the line and then leaves also. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. They both collapse to the ground back to normal. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. Alex says so much for Havok, but at least I have my brother back. Xavier tells Alex that they'll help him with his powers if he wants and that they'll do it together, unified, as the X-Men. Season 2 At the beginning of the infamous "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Professor Xavier appeard much more stern and unforgiving of his students, upset that they were unprepared to fight against Magneto. Because of this lack of training, Xavier announced to his students that they would be joined by the Brotherhood. This action upset Cyclops, who subsequently left the team. Xavier assembled the team, leaving the New Mutants at the Institute because they were inexperienced, and flew off to find Wolverine and attack Magneto, still believing that Magneto was responsible for Wolverine's disappearance. As soon as the Velocity and X-Jet were gone, the Mansion went into Defcon 4, locking Magma outside and the rest of the New Mutants inside. Moments later, Cerebro set itself for emergency demolition. When Cyclops returned, after prompting by Boom-Boom and Magma, he was able to save himself and the New Mutants at the last minute. In New York, the battle raged between the X-Men/Brotherhood team-up and Magneto's own mutants, Sabretooth, Pyro, Colossus, Gambit, and Quicksilver who had led the teams into a trap, knowing he would be same. As the battle continued, and Magneto's team was defeated, the Sentinel, created by an anti-mutant fanaticist known only as Trask, surfaced. The battle between the X-Men/Brotherhood and the Sentinel was so massive that it devastated a decent sized area of New York, and was played around the world on tv, revealing that mutants exist. After the battle was finished, the team had to flee quickly, leaving Beast, Rogue, Spyke and Blob behind. This was very uncharacteristic of Xavier. However, when the remaining team returned to the destroyed Mansion, Cyclops accused Xavier of destroying the Mansion and nearly killing him and the New Mutants, then lifted him out of the chair and tossed him to the ground. The others tried to subdue Cyclops, when Xavier stood up and morphed into Mystique. Season 3 Eventually, thanks to information from Juggernaut's mind, Cyclops led the X-Men to Professor X, and the X-Men freed their mentor from Juggernaut's stasis chamber, where Mystique had stashed him. With news footage identifying the X-Men as Bayville students and the Institute being rebuilt, Professor X had the X-Men return to Bayville High, following a successful referendum on their status. When Mesmero resurfaced to find the second key to Apocalypse's tomb, Xavier was the one who discovered that the destruction of the second key was exactly what Mesmero wanted, as the spider was a guardian to protect against Apocalypse's return. Season 4 Later, Apocalypse captured the Professor and turned him into one of his Horsemen. Outfitted with bio-tech weaponry and a flying horse, Xavier was able to ignore his crippled legs and fight aerial battles. The X-Men were forced to fight their mentor, with Jean providing most of the telepathic support. Eventually they defeated Apocalypse and the Professor was returned to normal. Following the event he appeared to have a precognitive flash of various changes that would soon occur to his students, some good and some bad... Notes Original Drawings for Charles Xavier One story that Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland always wanted to tell but couldn't interest the network in, was how Professor X lost the use of his legs, and how he came to know Magneto - to kind of give the back-story of these two characters. Kirkland thought the comics version of Xavier's story wasn't that great, and he thought we could come up with something better. Appearances Other faces of the Charles Xavier Uncanny_-_Charl.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) New_X_-x.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Prof._X.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) -Exiles_Charles_Xavier.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacny-CharPr.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-men-Prof.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Charles_Xavier.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2_-_Charels.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_Chariles.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Wolveinr_-_Charles.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-men_First_Class_-_Chariles.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) Animated_-_Charles.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Charels.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Anime_xmen_-_Charles.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Prof.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Category:Leader